Partida de Ajedrez
by IceCris
Summary: OneShot. ¿Qué sucedería en una partida de ajedrez entre Ron y Hermione? [Sin Spoilers] Mi 1er Fic. Reviews pls!


**Partida de Ajedrez**

-¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Que no tengo todo el día!

-No veo que otra cosa importante tengas que hacer hoy... Además, ¡tú eres el que has querido jugar a este estúpido juego!

-No hace falta que te lo pienses tanto, la jugada está BIEN clara...

-Si, claro, estará clara para ti, Ronald...

No sé por qué he aceptado jugar a esto, me desquicia, ahora me mira fijamente esperando que yo caiga en la cuenta de que pieza es la que debo mover y hacia dónde, pero lo que no sabe es que en verdad me distrae y no puedo concentrarme, no con esos ojos azules mirándome...

-Vamos... que no es tan difícil...

-Si parases de meterme prisa, igual...

Muevo la primera pieza que se me ocurre, sé que no es la correcta, porque se sonríe, pero... ¿qué más da? Sólo estoy jugando a esto por estar con él, es la primera vez que no me importa perder... Odio este juego, siempre se me han dado bien las cosas de lógica, pero el ajedrez se me resiste y no entiendo por qué. En cambio, a él es una de las cosas que mejor se le dan, el por qué, no lo sé, pero eso demuestra que no es tonto, y que cuando quiere sabe hacer las cosas bien, sólo es un poco vago. Bueno no, un poco no, bastante. Siempre tengo que estar detrás de él como si fuera su madre para que haga los deberes...

Él ya ha movido y me vuelve a tocar a mí. Me sorprende la seguridad con la que mueve las piezas, con la que juega toda la partida, lástima que pierda esa seguridad en todas las demás cosas, incluso en el quidditch.

Intento concentrarme en la partida, al fin y al cabo estoy jugando al ajedrez, ¿no? Muevo otra pieza, la que sea con tal de que pase mi turno y mientras él se lo piensa yo pueda volver a mis pensamientos. Vuelve a sonreír disimuladamente, por lo que se ve tampoco he movido bien esta vez, aunque en esta ocasión no es capaz de callarse y además de sonreírse, me lo dice abiertamente...

-¿Segura de que querías mover ahí? ¿Estás atenta al juego o estás pensando en tus cosas?

Se ha dado cuenta de que no le estoy haciendo demasiado caso a la partida. Y la verdad, ¿para qué voy a esforzarme si sé que haga lo que haga me va a ganar?... Así por lo menos el chasco es menor si sé que no lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas. Sí, no me gusta admitirlo, pero odio perder, así que por lo menos me consuelo pensando que es porque no le he intentado ganar...

-Vamos Hermione... que aún me puedes ganar...

Me está provocando, quiere que le conteste alguna bordería y que empecemos a discutir otra vez, pero ésta vez no seré yo quién caiga en ese juego, no pienso contestarle nada...

¿Por qué habrá querido jugar conmigo al ajedrez? Sabe perfectamente que no me gusta, y aún así me lo ha pedido, y yo no me he podido negar. La respuesta es sencilla, Harry aún está con sus tíos en Privet Drive, y no le queda otra que jugar conmigo. Aunque también están sus hermanos, ¿por qué no juega con ellos y me deja a mí en paz?

Esta partida ya se alarga más de lo normal, y la causa no es precisamente porque tardemos mucho en pensar las jugadas, si hubiese estado más atenta al juego me habría dado cuenta antes de por qué era, ahora que me he fijado no me puedo callar, él me mira inquisitivamente y yo no me resisto a hablar.

-¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¡¡Me estás dejando ganar! ¡Podías haberme hecho jaque mate hace ya varias jugadas y no haces nada más que dar vueltas al tablero con todas las piezas!

-Es que...

Se pone rojo como un tomate y balbucea algo inteligible. Me encanta como su piel se vuelve del mismo color que su pelo. Evito sonreír, ya que si no él no me tomará en serio.

-¡¿Qué! ¿Pensabas que no me daría cuenta?

-Es que... Pensaba que si te ganaba de forma aplastante no ibas a querer jugar conmigo otra partida, pero ¡no te estaba dejando ganar! Simplemente estaba dejando pasar más tiempo antes de darte jaque mate.

-Oh! Así que no me ibas a dejar ganar... Sólo estabas... alargando el momento de mi derrota... ¿No es así? ¡Qué caballerosidad por tu parte!

-No estaba intentando ser caballeroso...

-¡Era una ironía!

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo expliques TODO...

Me levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la puerta. Al final hemos acabado discutiendo, como siempre, es algo inevitable, igual que las cosas siempre caen hacia abajo por la fuerza de la gravedad. Pero en el fondo sé que es porque nos gusta discutir, aunque nunca lo admitiríamos, pero no somos capaces de acabar una conversación sin una discusión. Algunos enfados nos duran sólo cinco minutos, otros en cambio nos pueden durar semanas, o incluso meses, y es que los dos somos tan cabezotas que nunca damos el brazo a torcer. Sé que estamos desperdiciando los mejores años de nuestra amistad con esas inútiles discusiones y enfados, pero es que nuestra amistad es algo especial...

Antes de que pueda alcanzar la puerta noto que su mano me sujeta el brazo.

-¡Hermione, espera!

Me vuelvo y lo encuentro ahí plantado, sonriente como si nada hubiese pasado. Adoro la forma en que me mira, su olor continuo a dulces y su cabello rebelde color fuego. Su sonrisa me está derritiendo por dentro, pero consigo mantener la compostura para contestarle.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Esto... Me preguntaba... Es que...

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto cuesta terminar una frase con sentido?

-Bueno... que si quieres jugar otra vez conmigo.

-¿Al ajedrez?

-Sí, claro, al ajedrez, ¿a qué va a ser sino?

-Pero Ron, si acabamos de dejarlo porque...

-Te prometo que está vez no intentaré... alargar tu derrota. Será rápido e indoloro. ¿Qué me dices?

-Que me parece bien, porque esta vez pienso ganarte...

Y es que quién puede resistirse a esa mirada de ojos azules. Y por supuesto, a acabar discutiendo otra vez por cualquier estupidez...


End file.
